Hikaru's Angel
by Lily Truesdale
Summary: Hikaru has an angel charm that he makes wishes on. Kaoru ends up hearing one of said wishes and decides to make it come true. I know it's late. I'm sorry! DX


Disclaimer: Hikaru: Lily doesn't own Ouran, or us for that matter.  
Kaoru: Yeah, It'd be pretty much hentai if she owned it…  
Me: X3 smexyness…

Warning: Hitachiincest but no lemon. I will eventually write a twincest lemon with a Christmas-y theme. Oh, the twins might be OOC in this but please roll with it?

* * *

11:00 PM, December 24th, Hikaru Hitachiin was lying in bed with something in his hand. He opened it to reveal a small angel charm made of real gold. The stones set in the charm were real diamond and it sparkled in the dimly lit room. The charm was a gift from their mother when his little brother, Kaoru, had fallen extremely ill when they were little. His mother had told him if he made the same wish over and over every day around the same time, his wish would come true. He did so and after 3 weeks, Kaoru was feeling much better. He kept the charm in case he needed it again. And boy did he need it right now.

_God... Why…?_ Hikaru wondered. He has been having, he guessed he could say love problems. See, he's realized that he is in love with someone. Not just anyone either.

He was completely, utterly, helplessly, head over heels in love with Kaoru, his identical twin brother.

He doesn't know how long he's had these feelings, or when these feelings even began. He just knew that the only person he ever wanted to be with was born right by his side. His twin, his world, his everything. If Kaoru was gone, what would be left of Hikaru?

"Kaoru…why? Why can't you see? Why **won't** you see? Can you not see what you do to me? Every time I look at you, all I see are those adorable golden eyes full of innocence and purity, yet they have that deviant glint that always makes me swoon inside. Damnit Kaoru! I love you! Only you can make me feel so weak…only you can make me want to drop to my knees and worship you and your beauty and perfection. If you could only see how deeply I care for you Kaoru…how much I love you… God… My life would be complete if I could wake up every day next to you, knowing that you love me in the same sick, twisted, immoral way that I love you. My one wish is that you love me as more than just a brother, but as a man. A man that is so deep in love with you it's impossible to climb out of it." Hikaru confessed to the empty room. He pressed his lips to the tiny angel before placing it in the small box he kept under his pillow. He slid the box under the pillow before falling asleep, completely unaware that his love interest had heard the whole monologue and now stood in the hallway of their bedroom **(I)** in shock.

_He…he loves me?_ Kaoru thought in shock. A hand covered his mouth as tears brimmed in his golden eyes. But these weren't tears of sadness, oh no. These were tears of pure relief. Hikaru didn't realize it, but Kaoru had fallen in love with Hikaru too, and all he wanted for Christmas that year was him. Him to realize that he loved him. He then came up with an idea to get Hikaru to confess to his face. It wasn't his style, but he decided to be bold…

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hikaru awoke to a pair of soft lips pressed against his. Thinking he was still dreaming, he kissed back eagerly, wrapping his arms around the person's waist and pulling them closer. Their skin felt so familiar to him. He guessed it was Kaoru, the only one he ever wanted to kiss. Hikaru pulled who he thought was Kaoru closer and pried their lips open with his tongue. Their tongues clashed and they both sighed, just enjoying the kiss. They parted and Hikaru let his secret slip.

"I love you Kaoru."

"I love you too Hikaru. I know you're awake. Open your eyes and say it again." They replied kissing him again. Realizing that he wasn't dreaming, Hikaru's eyes shot open to stare at an identical pair, those eyes having a mischievous look in them. A dark blush crept over the elder's cheeks as he tried to sit up, but found that Kaoru had him pinned underneath him.

"K-Kaoru! What the heck?" Hikaru yelped. Kaoru leaned in and kissed him again.

"Say it again. Tell me exactly how you feel about me Hika." Kaoru ordered, looking his red-faced twin dead in the eye as he said this. Hikaru blushed darker.

"I-I love you K-Kao. I love you more than I should." He mumbled and Kaoru chuckled.

"What was that Hika? You're gonna have to speak up." He replied nuzzling his cheek. Hikaru's face burned and roughly pulled Kaoru close and slammed his lips into Kaoru. This caught the younger twin off guard, but he kissed back passionately. Hikaru broke it off too soon and nearly screamed at him.

"I love you Kaoru!" He yelled finally, golden eyes burning with pure love for his twin. Kaoru smiled and gently kissed his twin.

"I love you too Hikaru. I've always loved you. But next time love, try not to spill your guts in monologue form when I'm just inside the door…but I'm glad you did. Otherwise I wouldn't have gotten the guts to try and top you." Kaoru replied winking suggestively at his twin. Hikaru blushed.

"H-hey!" He yelped in a very uke-ish way. Kaoru laughed and kissed him again, this time being slow and sweet. They fell asleep like this, just kissing each other softly and holding each other close, enjoying their Christmas with the one thing they wanted.

Their other half knowing the truth of their undying love for the other.

* * *

I = Think of like in a hotel room there's a narrow hallway before you reach the main part of the bedroom. It kinda hides the bed and such before you go in. Gahh! I fail… -_-

Merry Christmas everyone! I know it's late but my family dragged me EVERYWHERE for the past 3 days!

Damn…this wasn't supposed to come out as semeKaoruXukeHikaru but I like it! ^_^ yummies!

On a side note, I really don't know when I'll be updating IASWTC really…I've kinda lost interest… Please forgive your loyal authoress; she's been so busy…


End file.
